User talk:Takamos - Toa of Destiny
What's your Rank? (Me iz Matkerzah)00M00 :Hey Mat - I'm on rank 4 right now. :Wanna help fix this site? :D [[User:Bioran23|'Bioran']] ☺([[User talk:Bioran23|'Talk']]) ::Why not? ::Lovely site needs lovely recontrustion. ::I just need more pipes and gypsums.... ::Anyways, I need to plan for future ranks. ::Bioran, when you get the Rank 2 Dino Grazing Module, lemme click it =) ::And fix your siggy's link. Here is no longer BS01. Your username is 100% different =P00M00 Open for business! Want a Worker Bee? Somehow needing Strawberries? Hungry for a Honey Pie? No problem! With the qazshop opening on the MLN wiki, you'll never need to just scrape along again! Nearly all available items are sold for clicks, including Space Fuel Cells, Thornax, Millstones, and much much more. If you're interested, click here for the best bargains on MLN! Don't delay, buy today! [[User:Kiriluser|'Kiriluser']] 06:10, 2 March 2009 (UTC) 0_o I'm confused here. Are you Bioran, or no? 0_o --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 18:33, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I am Bioran, real and true. :P :It's just that "Bioran23" was already taken by a previous vandal on BS01 who wanted to bar me from Wikia. << [[User:Bioran23|'Bioran']] ☺([[User talk:Bioran23|'Talk']]) ☺ =BIORAN= CHANGE YOUR SIGGY'S LINK NOAW! 00M00 :I fixed it for him. User:Bioran23 now redirects to his UP. 21:35, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Copyright? Why is the main page copyrighted? The Wikia Terms of Use explicitly states that all contributions are licensed under the GNU Free Documentation License. 21:20, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Community Portal Help desk link. Well I've finished the list, apart from three links. The forum redirects to community portal. Since you deleted the page that they're redirecting to, would you like to tell me the plan? Either delete the forum pages, or recreate the community portal pages. 21:13, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :I still need to talk with the b-crats about what to do about the forums. I really do want to advertise MLN wiki on several sites, but they all prohibit sites having forums. My ultimate plan is to merge it with the CP, though. [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'Bioran']] ☺([[User talk:Bioran23|'Talk']]) ☺ MLNNav template Just for navigation purposes, I modified to have administrator userpage navigation. Do you think you could slip the following code onto your page? I don't know where to put it. Thanks. 02:39, 13 March 2009 (UTC) A Newsletter Hi there, T-TOD! I've been talking with Omega Blademan, and a MLWiki newsletter would like to be made. You, me, Omega, and FB100Z will be working together. Please see more at User talk:Omega Blademan. Please respond if you're in. 23:06, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :I think we can do beyond just that. I'm the CEO of the largest BIONICLE magazine, the KanohiJournal, and I can easily create a subsidiary issue for MLN. [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'Bioran']] ☺([[User talk:Bioran23|'Talk']]) ☺ ::What happened to you? I had to leave for several days to prepare for school exams. :/ But I'm back now, though. :) [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'Bioran']] ☺([[User talk:Bioran23|'Talk']]) ☺ Problem reports I see that there are quite a few users who are making problem reports related to MLN and have nothing to do with the wiki. I understand that these users are probably not intending to be spammers, but we need to find some way to change the problem report messages to read something along the lines of "Please only use this feature to report wiki-related problems—use the forums if you have problems with MLN." However, I can't find where to change this at . Any help? 21:54, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :If it can't be found through the Special pages, it may be stored somewhere within Wikia's servers itself. I'll see what I can find. [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'Bioran']] ☺([[User talk:Bioran23|'Talk']]) ☺ ::It is actually a MediaWiki file, and all messages does not include all of them :P Ajraddatz Talk 19:49, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Anyone there? Where have you been? 03:07, 9 June 2009 (UTC) He is not active any more.-- 17:18, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Haven't found much to do on MLN Wiki recently, so yeah... [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'Bioran']] ☺([[User talk:Bioran23|'Talk']]) ☺ Countdown Hey Takamos, I notice your Bionicle Wiki has a feature. Can you import the code to make it work on here? Or at least show me how it works? Much obliged. 21:02, September 5, 2009 (UTC)